Question: At the beginning of every period of British Literature, Mrs. Crabapple picks a random student to receive a crabapple as a gift, but really, as you might imagine, they are quite bitter and nasty. Given that there are 11 students in her class and her class meets four times a week, how many different sequences of crabapple recipients are possible in a week?
Solution: Since there is no mention that a student cannot be picked twice, there are 11 possible victims every time the class meets. Therefore, our answer is $11 \cdot 11 \cdot 11 \cdot 11 = 11^4 = \boxed{14,\!641}.$